The Black World
by willow345
Summary: Ella woke up in the Hive and found out that everyone was dead. She and her new friends now have to go through early experiments and dead residents of the hive. While she develops relationships she finds out a dark secret that the Cooperation didn't tell her about. Will the group escape alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was created by me and cousin. We loved Resident evil to death. So we created this story. Sadie's next story will be up soon. I hope you like this story. For the Medic and other guy we just gave fan made names... Now lets do this!**

* * *

Ella Jackson woke up with a start. Ella was wearing a white T-shirt with a black jacket. She had also worn blue jeans and black boots She was covered in water and some blood. It was gross to her.

"Oh man..." she groaned as she sat up. She looked around the room. She was in the elevator alone.

Ella stood up carefully as she waited for the door to open. It was a few minutes. The could have opened by now. She pressed the emergency button.

"Hello? Anyone?" she called out. No answered was heard.

Then she heard voices not far from where she was. She went by the metal and listen closely.

"We have to get outta here" a male voice said

What? What the hell is going on? Why do we have to leave? Then Ella heard a sound moving. Then screaming then stop. She listened closely.

"Pull me back inside!" a woman voice called out scared. Then she heard something move. Then a scream. Then nothing.

"Holy crap" Ella said before she glared at the camera "Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry Ella but I had no other option" said the Red Queen.

"Why you do it them" her voice raised up.

"I'm not aloud to say just yet Ella" the Red Queen said before Ella was alone again. Ella crouched down into a little ball and started to sob.

~4 hour later~

Ella woke up yawning to find out she still in the elevator. She then heard a male voice.

"Looks like were taking the stairs." he said. Now might be a good time to say hello.

"Hey wait! I'm still here!" she shouted banging on the door.

"A survivor!" a woman's voice yelled.

"The Red Queen locked me in. There should be a Key pad by the door" Ella shouted.

"Whats the pass word?" a man voice asked.

"6473910" Ella shouted picking up her bag. The door opened and guns were aimed at her.

"Hey I'm not even armed!" Ella said putting hands up.

"Hey leave her alone. She looks trust worthy to me" a woman said. Ella looked and saw Alice. She met Alice one time when she first worked here. The look in her eyes were kind of confused. Her eyes looked to the left. It was Spence. She met him with Alice one time but she didn't like him one bit. But she never showed it, she just acted nice.

"Name?" a male asked.

"Ella. Ella Jackson" Ella said giving her I.D to the guy with the computer to prove it.

When he was finished scanning he said:

"I got a match"

Then a man step forward to her. She looked at both of there tags. It said 'One' on the person in front of her and 'Kaplan' on the person beside her.

"You coming with us" he said. Ella nodded in respect.

The group walked down the stairs. Ella had fear and horror through her own eyes. She walked down the stairs with out saying a word. Alice saw this and looked at her.

Ella ignored the looked she was given and kept on going.

"Status?" One asked

"The Red Queen has locked on to us. She Knows that were here" said Kaplan.

"Who's the Red Queen" Alice asked.

"State-of-the-art artificial intelligence. Shes the computer that controls the Hive" One explained. Ella rolled her eyes. She and the Red Queen got along well until today. She still pretty pissed at her but she knew she was hiding something. But what was it?

The group reached the hallway to show one way where The Red Queen is. Ella walked with Spence down the hallway until they reached the sealed rooms. Or now called tanks.

"This is going us down. Our route to The Queen takes us straight through those labs" said Kaplan. Ella looked at the other soldier's tag. The medic was named 'Julia', the Caucasian was named 'Dean' and the Hispanic man was named 'J.D'. Ella looked at the Latina woman. She had a nice curved body to her. She was white skin and had black hair. Ella almost blushed and but quickly hid it before anyone could notice. She turned her head from the woman and looked at the tanks.

"J.D Rain see how bad the flooding is" One commanded "Kaplan find and alternate route". The Two soldiers walked further into the halls while Kaplan worked as usual.

"What happened down here?" Alice asked. Spence and the other guy looked at One for answer. Ella looked down at the floor.

"Four hours ago, The Red Queen went homicidal. She sealed The Hive and killed everyone down here" said One.

Ella looked up and took a deep breath while the handcuff man said 'Jesus'. She looked at the his tag. It said 'Matt' on it.

"Why did she do it?" Alice asked.

"We dont know" said Dean.

"Outside inference is a possibility" One said.

Ella looked to the tanks and gasped while Matt said

"Jesus!"

They backed away making the other two soldiers had there weapons ready on the tank. Ella looked at the woman in the tank. She knows that woman as Nina Martin. She was married and had 3 kids. She didn't even deserved that. None of them did.

Ella looked at the dead woman then at Alice who had Spence's jacket on. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Sir no go, whole floor is flooded" said Rain

"Lets go were already behind" said One as Ella looked at Nina. Then she felt someone touch her. She turned and saw it was Rain. "Lets go. Rain make sure she follows"

Rain gave Ella a light push. She glared at her only to have gotten a smirk in return.

~Dining hall B~

Ella was not even sure if it was a hall. This room had tubes everywhere with blood and tanks. More like a prison to her.

"Kaplan" One asked the man.

"Dining hall B" answered Kaplan "It was it says on the map"

"Maybe your cooperation is keeping secrets that you shouldn't see" Matt retorted making everyone but Ella look at him. Ella couldn't help but agree with him.

"J.D, you and Rain keep the prisoner and her here. Secure the exit" One said "There may be other survivors. Do a search line but keep it tight"

Ella sat down with Matt and watched at the others went around to find survivors.

J.D was about to ask Matt a question when Rain told him don't bother he might lie just like he was saying he was cop.

Ella waited a while after they were gone and began to worry. They should have been done by now. Something was up.

"There late" J.D says.

_**Cling!**_

A sound was heard not far from them. Rain was the first one who stepped up.

"I'm on it" she says carrying her gun.

Ella sat up.

"Um maybe some one should go wi-" she said before Rain turned around and raised an eye brow.

"I didn't mean you couldn't handle it. I just thought some one could help you out" Ella said quickly making Rain smirk.

"Don't worry about it" said Rain before she gave Ella a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away she went inside. Ella sat back down a little embarrassed.

"It seems that she likes you" J.D said smirking.

Ella ignored him until she heard a shout.

"J.D! We got a survivor!" Rain yelled making J.D go to her. Ella followed behind him with out him notice. As she walked she found something on the ground. It was an ax. She picked it up and walked forward until...

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took long, my cousin and I hardly see one other so this took a long while. Anyway part 2 yay!**

* * *

"Get her off me before I stab her ass!"

Ella reacted and ran to the source of the noise. When she got there she saw Rain trying to stop her hand from bleeding and J.D who was in shock but mostly confused.

"Ok someone tell me what the hell was that about?" Ella asked crossing her arms.

"A crazed bitch bit me" Rain hissed. Ella raised an eyebrow before Matt and the others came along.

"What was with all the shooting?" Kaplan asked

"We found a survivor" Rain answered simply while aiding her hand.

"And you shot him!" Kaplan almost shouted. Ella flinched at the anger of his words.

Rain glared at him "She was crazed. She bit me"

"She's gone..." J.D whispered "She's gone!"

Rain began furious and walked over to him "Thats bullshit!"

Ella looked at the spot where J.D was pointing at and her eyes went wide. The blood was...

"What the duck are you talking about!" Rain's voice made Ella go out of her thoughts as J.D grabbed her.

"Wait" he said "Listen"

Ella heard it all hissing, snarling. She hated that sound. Sounds of an axe moving on the ground really got Ella worried. Dead workers emerged from the shadows. Ella breathing quicken. She stepped back one time.

"Fuck" Spence mumbled.

"Oh my god.." I whispered horrified.

"Don't come any closer!" Kaplan shouted

"There behind us" J.D said.

"There everywhere" Ella said with a frown.

"There all around us" Alice finished for her.

Bullets were fired everywhere however the dead workers didn't stop moving and kept going towards the group.

"Why aren't they dying!" Alice shouted.

"This is crazy!" Ella shouted.

Ella saw the bullet hit the tanks and smoke were coming out from them. She gasped.

"The tanks! Watch the tanks!" Ella shouted

"Lets go!" J.D shouted as he grabbed Ella by the hand and they ran before an explosion was heard behind them. Ella let out a scream before it was over. Ella ran to Spence who was leaning on a wall.

"You just waited?" Kaplan asked in disbelieve.

"No one knew the code" said Spence.

"What taking so long" J.D shouted over his shoulder.

"Hurry up!" Rain shouted.

"Come on" Kaplan whispered as he tried to open the door "Do you remember a code"

"768391" Ella answered as Kaplan pushed in the numbers but with no luck.

"Shit she must have changed the code" Ella mumbled.

"Move" said J.D pushing Kaplan away to do the code himself.

"Hurry up! I'm running out of ammo!" Rain shouted over her shoulder.

J.D yelled at Kaplan to tell him the code until he got it right finally.

He looked at Spence "See that wasn't so hard-Ahh!" he said before a group of dead residents inside the elevator was waiting impatiently for there meal. They pulled him inside. Ella gasped.

"J.D!" Rain screamed running to the elevator. Rain reached in there to try and grab his hand but it was no use. Ella saw as Kaplan and Spence pulled her away and the group ran away while J.D screamed were heard, sounds of eating and then he was gone. The group ran into the Red Queen's chamber and closed the door.

'Bullshit...'

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

Ella leaned against the steel wall as yells, moaning and words were heard through the inside and out. Ella

heard loud banging on the steel door. She looked at the door

"Open the door!" they heard Alice yell before she and Matt ran inside

Spence closed the door just in time before one the dead residents try to get in.

"We need to get out of here." said Alice "What about this door" she was about to go to it when Kaplan stopped her.

"Don't!" he said "They're waiting there to"

"And that way?" Alice asked pointing to the darken room at the center of the queen's chamber.

"Dead end" answered Ella.

"There's no way out of the queen's chamber" Kaplan said

"So, we wait. If someone doesn't hear from you, they'll send a team or something, right?" Spence asked. Rain, Kaplan were silence.

"What? What's wrong?" Spence asked after a few minutes. Ella looked at them wanting an answer.

"We don't have much time," Rain spoke, moving her hand around, "you know those blast doors we passed on the way here? They seal

shut in under an hour. If we don't make it out of here by then, we aren't getting out of here." Rain said.

"My god..." Ella mumbled under her breath.

"Are you saying that they'll cover this up?" Matt asked.

"They can't just bury as alive down here!" Spence shouted.

"Containing the incident is the only fail safe plan they had …against possible contamination." Rain informed.

"And you're telling us this now! We're trapped a fucking mile underground. Shit!" Spence shouted losing the last cool he had.

"We have to get outta here" Ella said as Alice nodded before Alice went over to the table and grabbed the sealed bag and headed towards

the darken red queen's chamber.

"What are you doing?" Kaplan asked following her.

"Im turning her back on" Alice said bending down to work on turning her back on.

"That isn't a good idea." Kaplan said.

"She'll know a way out" Alice informed him continuing to do her work.

"That homicidal bitch killed my team." Rain argued.

"That homicidal bitch may be our only way outta here" said Ella glaring at Rain while Rain glared back at her.

"Considering the way she's been treated, I bet she'll be jumping for joy to help us out." Matt said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That circuit breaker you mentioned, can you bypass it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah"

"So do it" Alice said

"The circuit breaker's disabled. This time, if I hit the switch, she'll fry. The charge must have damaged her boards." Kaplan informed the group.

"Ah, there you are," The Red Queen's voice rung out, "Things, I gather have gone out of control."

"Give me the switch, I'm gonna fry her ass!" Rain shouted, running towards Kaplan who pulled the switch away from her. Ella titled her head as her black hair went to her left shoulder.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" The Red Queen said.

"Tell us what's going on down here." Rain demanded.

"Research and Development" said the Red Queen.

"What about the T virus?" Matt asked

"The research was a major medical breakthrough. Although it clearly possessed highly profitable military applications."

"How does it explain those things out there?" Spence asked. Ella flinched a bit before she continued to listen carefully

"Even in death, the human body remains active: hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T- Virus provides a massive jolt to the both cellular growth and those trace electrical impulses. To put it simply, it reanimates the body." The Red Queen informed.

"So it brings the dead back to life?" Rain asked

"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor ability and perhaps a little memory. They are virtually driven by the basest of impulses, the most basic of needs."

"Which is?" Matt asked.

"The need to..." Ella started to say before the red queen cutted her off

"Feed"

"How do you kill them?" Rain asked breaking the silence that was there for a while. "Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods." answered The Red Queen

"You mean shoot them in the head?" Rain asked.

"Why did you kill everyone down here?" Alice asked before looking at Ella "Almost everyone"

"The T Virus escaped into the air conditioning system and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began," The Red Queen stated,"The virus is protean; changing from liquid to air to blood transmission depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from The Hive. Soo, I took steps." She finished.

"Wait, wait wait if T-virus got in thats means Ella is..." Spence said before he glared at Ella before she sighed.

"Im immune to it you dum dum" Ella hissed "If I wasnt I would been changed"

"Steps?" asked Alice continuing the subject.

"Its in her programming" Kaplan explained "When there is a problem in the Hive. The Red Queen has to choose to best choice to stop it or else bad things will happen. She would do anything to save the world even if it means killing a few"

"What?!" yelled Spence

"Correct. You must understand those who become infected, I can't allow you to leave."

Ella looked at Rain in worry as she saw the bite on her hand.

"Were not bitten" said Alice forgetting about Rain.

"Just one bit, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient and then you become one of them. A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled, may I ask why?" asked the Red Queen

"Insurance. We need a way out of here. If you refuse to help at anytime, we flip the switch. Understand?" Alice informed. Ella smirked.

**~To be continued~**


	4. Chapter 4

The Red queen told everyone where to go soon after Alice spoke. A hatch was soon opened making Ella cover her nose from the smell. Rain looked at Alice who was beside her "After you" Alice rolled her eyes before she went down. Rain looked at Ella with a smirk making Ella's cheek pink before she jumped down. Ella walked with Alice as Rain and Kaplan watched for any dead residents.

'Guess were on high alert then' she thought

"What the hell is this place?" Spence asked

"The utility tunnels" Kaplan answered "They run underneath the Hive for water, gas and power lines"

"Well it smells like a sewer to me" Ella said making Alice look at her with a smile and Ella could have sworn she felt her heart jumped. Why did she feel this way with Rain and Alice? She wasnt sure...But that ended when she heard Spence

"We been here before!" Spence shouted getting annoyed

"Keep moving" Rain shouted

"Were going around in circles!" Spence shouted

"This is the route that the computer gave us" said Kaplan as he looked at the map.

Spence growled "Why are you even listening to her?!"

Rain, having enough grabbed Spence and slammed him into a nearby gate wall

"Enough!" Rain shouted "We have no choice but to keep moving. Those things are right behind us. You got that?"

Hands shot out and grabbed Spence from behind "Oh! Goddamn!"

"What the fuck!" Ella shouted as dead residents came all around them at all sides

"We gotta keep moving!" Alice shouted before she kicked one of the dead residents in the face. Ella quickly grabbed a resident's neck before she slammed its head against the brick wall 2 times before she ran closer to Alice.

"Up! Everyone up the pipes!" Alice shouted as Ella jumped up and grabbed one of the pipes and pushed herself on it before Alice, Kaplan, Matt and Spence came along. Rain was the only person left. Ella then heard a whisper

"J.D?"

Ella then heard a scream before she saw Alice and Kaplan help Rain up the pipes. Ella looked down and saw the dead residents raising their hands up wanting to eat the group so badly like they were cheering.

"She was right" said Kaplan "Were all gonna die down here"

"No, were getting out. All of us" Alice said looking at him before she looked at Ella. She smiled but then she saw Rain looking at Alice for what it seems like jealousy. But Ella shook her it off before everyone began to crawl through the pipes. As Ella reached the other side the pipes began to break. She then heard a snap and saw Alice being flung across like a bird. Matt and Spence helped her up before she saw Kaplan on the broken pipe trying to get away from the walkers.

"Rain Shoot!" Alice said.

"I cant! I cant see anything!" cried Rain.

Alice grabbed Rain's gun and shot some of the zombies away from Kaplan. Kaplan then was able to climb up the broken pipe away from the zombies however his legs were broken from the fall.

"We need to cut the wire so we can get to him" said Alice.

"I cant feel my own legs" said Kaplan in pain.

"Kaplan were gonna get you gotta there" Alice shouted.

"I want you to go" he said. Ella looked at him in shock

"No, were not leaving you here!" Ella shouted

"Yes you are" said Kaplan.

"You cant kill all of them and I'm not going anywhere" said Kaplan "I want you to go now! Please"

Ella looked at him before he screamed

"GO!"

She flinched before she and the others went away...far and far away from Kaplan. Ella stood between Rain and Alice before she heard a gun shot. She flinched and touched her hair in silence. Kaplan is gone...Tears went down her cheeks...She wanted people to stop dying...

**~To be continued~**


End file.
